Naruto: DWMA's Greatest Weapon
by Ezio4003
Summary: After being chased out of Konoha, a 5 year old Naruto finds Death City and meets Maka while looking for a new home. Naruto finds out he is a weapon and becomes Maka's partner instead of Soul.   Smart Naruto  NarutoxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

"Normal Talking"

"**Kyuubi Talking**"

"_Weapon Talking_"

'Thoughts'

'_Weapon Thoughts_'

Well here's my second story, let's see if I can do a better job at a first chapter this time.

Enjoy the chapter!

**XxX**

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki was walking away from Ichiraku Ramen and making his way home while trying to ignore the mutters of 'Demon' and 'Fox Brat'

"**Stupid villagers, can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll**" a male voice in the boy's head said.

'I know, but it's better than getting beaten though right Kyuubi?' Naruto thought back.

For two years Naruto has known that the mighty nine tailed fox Kyuubi was sealed inside him. He had found out when a drunken off-duty shinobi literally yelled it in his face. Naruto and Kyuubi didn't mind each other, however they didn't always see eye to eye on some subjects.

"**True, but why don't you just leave? The villagers don't want you here and you're not happy here, I honestly see no reason to stay**" Kyuubi questioned.

'It's because I want to be Hokage someday, then they'll have to respect me' Naruto answered.

Kyuubi sighed "**Kid trust me, these people will try to see you as only me, no matter what position you are in**"

Naruto stopped walking after hearing that 'That's possible, but I'll never know if I don't try'

In his cage Kyuubi got a worried look. He had a soft spot for the blonde and was trying to get Naruto to leave Konoha before something happened.

Before they could continue their conversation though, a rock hit Naruto in the head.

Naruto turned and saw that a man a few feet away had thrown it. There was also a group of angry villagers behind the man.

Hoping to try and ignore them he turned and continued home.

He wouldn't of noticed the group running at him if Kyuubi hadn't yelled "**Run kid!**"

Naruto didn't even need to ask and started running. All he heard behind him was the villagers calling for his death and for him to just leave.

Naruto was running and was planning on ducking into the next alley when Kyuubi told him "**Keep going straight kid, there's more villagers in that alley!**"

Naruto ran straight and saw that just as Kyuubi said, there were a few thugs in the very alley that he was planning on going in. 'Thanks Kyuubi'

The same thing happened with the next few alleys when Kyuubi noticed something.

'**The villagers are only blocking off certain routes, and I can see the village gates**' Kyuubi got a surprised look on his face '**Their trying to lead him out of the village!**'

"**Kid, they're not trying to trap you, they're forcing you out of the village!**" Kyuubi shouted.

'What?' Naruto asked in shock.

"**Take a look, the village gates are right there**" Kyuubi pointed out.

Naruto looked up ahead and sure enough the gates separating the outside from the village were right in front of him.

Naruto stopped and turned to try and find a way to his home. But he only saw that the villagers were blocking his way into the village.

"**Kid, I know you want to stay, but the best thing for us right now is to get away from these guys**" Kyuubi tried to reason.

Naruto started to get scared 'B-but at least one of them must know that I'm not you'

His prayer went unanswered as every single one of the villagers present started throwing anything nearby and screaming at him to leave or die.

Kyuubi could feel Naruto's depression "**Kid, trust me, you'll be better off away from here**" Kyuubi reasoned with him.

Naruto didn't say anything and turned, running out of the village gates and away from the hurtful words of the villagers. The last thing from the village he heard was their celebratory cries of 'The demon is finally gone!'

Naruto ran for what felt like hours until he stopped near a lake. He rubbed his arm across his eyes not knowing when he started crying. He walked over to the lake's edge and splashed water in his face.

"**Are you ok kid?**" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto silently looked at his reflection.

"**Kid?**"

"So they finally got rid of the demon brat huh" Naruto bitterly stated to no one in particular.

"**Kid, those people were blinded by their own hate and couldn't see that they were hurting a child**"

Naruto continued as if he didn't hear Kyuubi "They finally decided to throw the demon to the wolves"

Kyuubi had enough of his self-pity "**Naruto, listen to me!**"

Naruto was snapped out of it from Kyuubi yelling.

"**Those peop- no, those monsters did all of that to you because of what I did! They took their hate for ME out on you! So stop brooding and move on!**"

Naruto was silent for a moment then smiled "Thanks Kyuubi, I really needed that"

Kyuubi calmed down "**So what do you plan to do now kid?**"

Naruto leaned against a nearby tree thinking "I might as well try to find a new place to live, preferably away from a ninja village"

Kyuubi thought for a moment then seemed to remember something "**I think I may know a place, it's on the border of the Elemental Nations so it would be very unlikely that we'll see a ninja from any village**"

Naruto perked up about the thought of it "Where is it?"

"**Like I said, it's at the border to the east of here, about a two day walk**"

Naruto started getting excited "So what's it called, who is the leader?"

Kyuubi got a smirk "**The leader of the place… is Death himself**"

Kyuubi could have sworn he heard Naruto's jaw hitting the ground "D-death? As in THE Death?"

Kyuubi started laughing at his surprised look "**Yeah, it is DEATH City, but if I remember correctly, he's not as mean as people say he is. He's actually kinda funny**"

Naruto got a skeptic look at that "Is this for real, or are you messing with me?"

"**It's for real kid, to prove it, I remember a way to call him. Was there a town nearby?**"

Naruto thought about it "I think I passed one earlier"

"**Go to the town and find a window or mirror that no one else will see**"

Naruto got up and ran the way he came until he found the town. It was dark out so there wasn't many people.

They went into an alley and found a mirror.

"**Ok, do as I say. First, breathe on the glass to fog it up**"

Naruto did as told and made sure to get a large fog on the glass.

"**Now write in the fog… what was the number? 42-42-564 if you want to knock on death's door. Got it?**"

Naruto thought the fox was crazy but did it anyway "Alright, 42-42-564"

He wrote the numbers in the fog of the glass and waited.

"I think your just messing wi-"Naruto started to say before a flash appeared on the mirror and a strange sight appeared.

A figure in a black cloak with a cartoonish skull face with three prongs for teeth and three eye holes appeared in the mirror. A giant white hand came out of the cloak and waved.

"Yo"

Naruto had a look screaming 'WTF'

"Are you Death?" Naruto asked.

The figure nodded "That would be me, now how did you contact me, I don't see a meister with you."

Naruto was about to answer when he felt Kyuubi flare his chakra slightly enough for Death to feel but to avoid suspicion.

Death clapped his hands together "Kyuubi, it's been a while"

Naruto shook his head "You know Kyuubi?"

"Yes, I knew him before he went crazy" Death answered.

"**It was that bastard Madara's fault!**" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head.

Naruto was about to relay what Kyuubi said before Death answered "I know and I'm looking for him"

"Wait, you could hear him?" Naruto asked, getting more confused each moment.

"Why yes I can. Back to business, why did you call me?" Death asked.

Naruto looked down "I was chased out of my village and I was going to see if I could come to Death City"

Death seemed to think about it "I don't see why not. Do you still know the way Kyuubi?"

"**Sure do bone head**"

Death's tick mark was evident "Remind me to chop you later. See ya then you two!"

With that Death disappeared from the mirror.

Naruto exited the alley and walked out of the town.

"**So on to Death City?**" Kyuubi asked.

"Yup" was Naruto's simple answer before he ran west.

"**TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!**"

Naruto turned around "I was just turning around"

**XxX**

Well how did I do?

Any better than King of Blades' first chapter?

Next chapter, Naruto and Kyuubi will arrive in Death City.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

"Normal Talking"

"**Kyuubi Talking**"

"_Weapon Talking_"

'Thoughts'

'_Weapon Thoughts_'

I'm glad that I have gotten some great reviews, looks like I did better on the first chapter then last time.

I haven't really gotten any questions to put here but when I do I'll put them up at the start of the chapters.

Without further ado, here's chapter two (DAMNIT I'M BECOMING KILLER BEE!)

**XxX**

(3 days later)

Naruto exited the forest and saw a city in the distance.

"I think I see it, I thought you said it would take two days not three" Naruto stated.

Kyuubi huffed "**It took longer because you fell out of a tree and landed on a moose, which made it angry and chased you ten miles in the opposite direction before it stopped!**"

"But I did lose it!" Naruto offered.

"**True, but apparently its friends wanted to chase you too, at least it was in the right direction or we might have never gotten here!**" Kyuubi stated.

Naruto pouted at Kyuubi's comment and headed toward the city.

When they got to Death City, they saw that unlike Konoha where most of the buildings were fairly short, the buildings here were huge.

"So where is Death" Naruto wondered.

"**I would have to say the giant building on top of the hill with Death's face on it**" Kyuubi pointed out.

Naruto turned and saw the building that Kyuubi was talking about. "Right, that could be it"

When he got to the building he could see that it looked more like a school.

He went inside and saw that the halls were empty. He peeked into one of the windows on the doors and saw people in there like a classroom.

'Class must be going on at the moment' Naruto thought.

"Hey kid" a voice said behind him.

Naruto turned and saw a man with a white headband with a few dreadlocks. He also had tattoos on both of his arms.

"You don't look old enough to go here kid, what's your name?" the man asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered.

The man smiled "Lord Death told us about how you would be here, I'll take you to him. Names Sid by the way"

Naruto nodded and followed Sid through the school until they got to a large door with a skull that looked like Death's face.

"This is the Death Room, you can talk to Lord Death in here" Sid explained.

Sid went inside with Naruto following. Naruto noticed that instead of arches there were was a row guillotines.

They eventually got to a circular room with Death waiting for them.

"Ah Naruto, glad you were able to find your way here, anything interesting happen?" Death asked.

Naruto face palmed "Don't ask"

Death seemed to have a confused look on his face "O-K" he turned to Sid "Thank you for bringing him Sid, you can get back to your class"

Sid nodded and turned to Naruto "Nice meeting you Naruto" he turned and left.

Death turned to Naruto "So what happened to cause you to come here?"

Kyuubi answered "**The morons in that village thought the kid was me, so they drove him out**"

Death nodded and pulled out one of his hands "Why don't I come in there to talk to Kyuubi face to face?"

Naruto didn't understand but nodded.

"Alright then, just sit down and close your eyes" Death told the blonde.

Naruto did as told and felt Death put a finger to his forehead. He soon felt himself being pulled into his mind.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"I haven't been here in a while" Naruto stated.

"This place doesn't look like it's in good shape" Death said from next to Naruto.

Naruto turned, surprised to see him "How did you get here?"

"I simply followed you into your mind" Death answered.

Naruto accepted it and heard Kyuubi talk.

"**I would have cleaned up the place if I knew you would be coming, if I wasn't in a freakin sewer**" Kyuubi complained.

"How can I change it?" Naruto asked.

"**Just imagine something else, anything else!**" Kyuubi pleaded.

Naruto thought of the forest he had been in earlier.

The mindscape changed to the forest and the cage changed into a collar for the Kyuubi.

"**That's much better**" Kyuubi stated while stretching.

Death pulled out one of his hands "Oh and Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi turned toward Death only to hear

"Reaper Chop!"

The mighty nine tailed fox was lying on the ground with an indention in his head.

"That's for calling me bone head" Death stated.

"Noted" Kyuubi muttered out.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

Kyuubi got up and sat on his hind legs, leaving him about ten feet tall while sitting.

"**Oh hah hah hah, laugh at my expense**"

Death put his hand back into his cloak "Now that that is out of the way, let's talk about what you plan on doing next"

Naruto took a moment to look at a few options for him.

"Well, I don't want to go to a ninja village, they would use me for Kyuubi. I also don't want to go back to Konoha"

Death put up a finger "How about you stay and train here? You could join the academy"

Naruto looked surprised for a moment "You mean stay in Death City and go to school?"

Death nodded "It can help you more than you know. Talking to Kyuubi face to face was only one reason for me entering your mind. I also wanted to see if you are a meister or a weapon"

"**So what is he?**" Kyuubi asked.

"Truthfully, I thought he was going to be a meister, but it turns out that he is a weapon with multiple forms" Death explained.

Naruto had a confused look "I'm sorry but what is a weapon and meister?"

Death turned to him "Well, a weapon is someone with the ability to turn themselves into a weapon. Unlike the transformation jutsu shinobi have, it's an actual weapon instead of an illusion. A meister works with a weapon as partners. A weapon can't fight on its own unless it's a Death scythe, which is only possible when a weapon absorbs 99 kishin souls and then one witch soul"

Naruto nodded "You said that I was a weapon, does that mean I need a meister to fight?"

"If you want to use your full potential then yes. Weapons can partially transform like a scythe blade for an arm, but it's not as effective as fighting with a meister"

Naruto nodded again "Am I assigned a meister or do I choose?"

"It depends on your soul wavelength and who's is similar to yours. It could be someone exactly like you or your complete opposite" Death explained.

Naruto thought about what to do for a moment. It was either go back to the Elemental Nations and hope he can stay alive, or stay in Death City and get a fresh start.

The choice was obvious.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay here, it does give me a fresh start." Naruto said.

Death and Kyuubi seemed satisfied with his answer.

Death clapped his hands together "Fantastic! You'll be able to enter the academy in two years when you are six. Until then let's try to find a place for you to stay"

Death and Naruto then pulled out of the mindscape.

(Death Room)

Naruto opened his eyes and he was back in the Death Room.

"Now, where can you st-"Death was interrupted by a man with red hair and a black suit entering.

"Sorry for interrupting Lord Death, but I came to report about the potential kishin you sent me to check out"

"Alright Deathscythe" Death turned to Naruto "Why don't you look around the city while I talk to Deathscythe?"

Naruto nodded and left.

Deathscythe turned to Death "Who was that?"

"In two years he will be a new student in school, his name is Naruto Uzumaki" Death answered.

"So he's the boy you talked about?" Deathscythe asked.

Death nodded "After your report, I need to wait for Stein to get to Konoha"

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked around Death City, still trying to get use to the differences from Konoha.

He was passing a playground and saw a girl with blonde hair in two ponytails sitting by herself reading a book. At first he thought she was just wanted to be alone until he saw a group of kids walked over to her and took her book. He could see that the kids were keeping it just out of her reach and it infuriated him that they were doing that to her.

He walked over and took the book out of the bullies hand and stepped in between the group and the girl.

"Hey, what are you doing?" one of the bullies asked.

Naruto looked at the group and asked Kyuubi 'Mind letting me borrow some chakra?'

Kyuubi chuckled "**Be my guest**"

Naruto blinked and instead of his normal blue eyes, they were the Kyuubi's slitted red eyes.

"I don't like seeing others get bullied, so leave her alone" Naruto ordered.

The group of kids ran without a second thought. Naruto stopped using Kyuubi's chakra and turned to the girl and smiled softly.

"Is this your book?" he asked while holding the book to her.

She nodded and took it muttering "Thank you"

Naruto sat in front of her and asked "Why were those kids picking on you?"

The girl looked at him and answered "It's because I am mostly by myself and read instead of playing"

Naruto scrunched his face up "That's no reason to make fun of someone. My name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way"

The girl smiled "Hello Naruto, my name is Maka Albarn"

Naruto smiled and shifted so that he was sitting next to Maka "So why don't you play all that much?"

Maka shrugged "No one ever asked me to play with them, so I just read"

Naruto nodded in understanding. He turned to her and smiled "Do you want me to play with you?"

Maka looked surprised but nodded.

They got up and Maka put her book in a bag she had with her.

They walked over to the swings where he motioned for her to get on.

Maka got on and Naruto started pushing her "Much better than sitting alone huh?"

Maka smiled and nodded. Pretty soon she started laughing and swinging herself. Naruto got on the swing next to her and laughed with her.

Neither of them knew that Death and Deathscythe were watching through Death's mirror.

"Looks like your daughter has taken a liking to Naruto, eh Spirit?" Death asked using Deathscythe's real name.

Spirit watched as Naruto and Maka played and was glad that she found a friend. A moment later he got an idea.

"Lord Death, you said that you were looking for a place for him to stay?" Spirit asked.

Death nodded "I'm not sure where though, I don't want him living by himself"

"I could let him stay at my place for a while" Spirit offered.

Death turned to the Death Scythe in surprise "Are you sure?"

Spirit nodded "It's better than him staying at Stein's" he shivered at the thought of the man.

Death nodded "I guess you're right, when you get Maka tell Naruto where he's staying"

Spirit nodded and left.

Death turned back to the mirror.

"Stein should be at Konoha anytime now" Death stated.

(Konoha Streets)

A man with a screw in his head wearing a lab coat was certainly a strange sight for the people of the Leaf village.

After Death had talked to Naruto three days ago, he asked Stein to go to Konoha and to let the Hokage talk to him.

Stein started turning the screw in his head 'This is a shinobi village huh?'

He had to stop himself from taking a few of the ninjas and dissecting them…

…but Death knew he would want to do that and specifically told him NOT to do that.

'I would love to see exactly how a shinobi body works' Stein thought as he approached the Hokage Tower.

Completely ignoring the secretary telling him to stop he went upstairs. He walked down the hall until he came to the Hokage's office door.

"This must be it" he muttered before he kicked down the door without any warning.

He saw four people inside all on their guard.

He started turning the screw in his head again for about two minutes before he stopped.

"So which one of you is the Hokage?" Stein asked.

The old man in the red and white robes answered "That would be me, now why have you barged into my office?"

Stein took a chair and sat in it backwards "I'm merely here to tell you that my boss wants to talk to you"

"And just who is your boss?" one of the old bats demanded.

"Lord Death is" all of the room occupants stepped back in shock "he would like to talk about someone named Naruto Uzumaki"

The Hokage's eyes widened "Is Naruto alright?"

Stein stood up and walked over to the large window "Last I heard, he was on his way to Death City. I'll let Lord Death tell you"

He breathed on the glass and wrote 42-42-564 in the fog.

After a moment the window flashed and Death appeared in the glass.

"Ah Stein, I was wondering when you would get there" Death said.

Stein shrugged "I took in the sights, I'm at the Hokage's office"

Stein stepped aside so that the Hokage could see.

"So you are the Third Hokage?" Death asked.

Sarutobi was shocked that he was actually talking to Death himself.

"Y-yes, that would be me. Now what's this about Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

Death clapped his hands together "I actually just got done talking to him about an hour ago, he has decided to stay here"

Sarutobi started to speak when one of the council members spoke "Good riddance I say, we did not need a demon in this village"

Death turned toward the speaker "Why on earth would you think he's a demon?"

The council member named Koharu spoke again "It holds the Kyuubi, that is reason enough"

Death answered with a hint of anger in his voice "So you doubt his father's sealing ability?"

The other council member named Homura spoke this time "No one knows his father, he's an orphan"

Death turned to Sarutobi "You never told them?"

The aged Hokage lowered his head "I thought it was for his own safety"

The council members looked confused "Who was his father?"

Before the kage could answer Death did for him "His father was the very man you all call a hero, the soul I took for sealing the Kyuubi"

"His father was Minato Namikaze" Sarutobi finished.

The three old bats all went into an outrage "He can't be the Fourth Hokage's son!"

Sarutobi unsealed a folder "I have his birth certificate right here" he threw it on the desk open.

They looked and saw that it was in fact Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's birth certificate.

"We must get the Namikaze heir back!" Danzo shouted.

Death answered "I'm sorry but that will not be possible"

"And why is that?" Koharu demanded.

"Because you have no way of finding where Death City is" Death smugly said.

"We could interrogate the man you sent!" Danzo threatened.

Death seemed to look around "That's also not possible, as he is no longer there"

The council members and Hokage looked around saw that the screw headed man was indeed gone.

Death turned to the kage "How about this, when Naruto's year takes the Chunin Exams, I'll send a few of my students to participate. I'm assuming his year will take it in about seven or eight years right?"

Sarutobi nodded "That sounds fine, thank you for telling informing me"

Death waved and disappeared from the window.

(Death Room)

Death was standing with Spirit after cutting the connection.

"I think that went rather well" Death announced.

Spirit just chuckled "I'll be going to get Maka and Naruto now"

Death nodded and Spirit left.

(With Naruto and Maka)

Naruto and Maka were sitting under a tree after playing all day.

"So did you have fun Maka?" Spirit called as he got there.

Maka smiled and nodded "Yup, this is my friend Naruto"

Naruto waved at him "You were talking to Death right?"

Spirit nodded "We were actually talking about where you would stay"

Maka started giving him the puppy dog eyes "Can he please stay with us papa?"

"As a matter a fact, I offered Lord Death to let him stay with us" Spirit stated.

Maka got a huge smile and grabbed Naruto's hand "Come on, I'll show you my house"

Spirit followed while laughing.

Kyuubi was sitting in a cave in Naruto's mindscape thinking of what could happen

'**I can tell that things will start getting interesting soon**'

**XxX**

I was somehow able to put out a second chapter this quickly.

Well tell me how you think and I'll hopefully get the next chapter out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

"Normal Talking"

"**Kyuubi Talking**"

"_Weapon Talking_"

'Thoughts'

'_Weapon Thoughts_'

Not much to say here, got some great reviews and it looks like I'm doing a better job in this story than King of Blades.

Well on with the story!

**XxX**

(2 years later)

Naruto's life in the past two years was a great improvement over his life in Konoha. He was extremely grateful for meeting Maka and for her and her father letting him stay with them. He had started to respect the Death Scythe…

…Until him and Maka found out about his bad habit of flirting with every attractive women he sees.

They saw Spirit with a different woman every time they saw him.

After finding that out, they quickly lost respect for him.

At the moment, Naruto was sleeping in his room until Maka came in and jumped on his bed.

"Wake up Naruto! The Academy starts today!" Maka shouted while jumping on his bed.

Naruto woke up and sat up to look at her "I'm up Maka, just let me get dressed"

Maka nodded and ran out of the room.

Naruto laughed at how excited Maka was for school to start, but of course he was excited too.

He could still remember that after she told him that she would be a meister and he said that he was a weapon, Maka had announced that they would be partners. He whole-heartingly agreed.

Naruto got dressed and went to the kitchen to see Maka trying to reach a cabinet. He looked around and didn't see Spirit in the house.

"Spirit isn't home?" he asked.

Maka turned and shook her head before pulling him over next to the cabinet.

Naruto knew what she wanted and knelt down for her to get on his shoulders. Once she did he stood up and stepped near the cabinet so Maka could reach a cereal box. Once she got it she set it down on the counter as Naruto knelt down again to let her down. After that they made their breakfast and grabbed their bags.

Maka apparently was already set to go and waiting at the door.

"Are you ready yet Naruto?" she called inside the house.

Naruto ran to the door "Yeah I'm ready, let's go"

They closed the door and ran almost the whole way to the school.

Once they got to the academy, they were led to a large room with what they guessed were the teachers sitting at tables.

They walked over to the table with who Naruto recognized as Sid.

"Hey kid, good to see you" Sid greeted.

Naruto waved "Hey Sid"

Sid took out a sheet of paper full of names "I already know who you are, but I have to ask anyway. Names please?"

Maka answered "Meister Maka Albarn and weapon Naruto Uzumaki"

Sid nodded and made two marks "Have either of you found a partner yet?"

Maka and Naruto nodded with Maka saying "The two of us are partners"

Sid nodded again and wrote something down. He then handed them a sheet of paper and a book "There's your classroom name and a school rule book"

Naruto and Maka thanked him and walked off to find their classroom.

They looked around until they found the classroom Crescent Moon.

They also saw that Sid was their teacher.

"Well that's a coincidence" Naruto stated.

Maka nodded in agreement before they went inside.

They found seats in the center of the class and waited for class to start.

About ten minutes later they heard the door slam open.

"The biggest star in the world has arrived, Black Star!" a boy with spiky blue hair yelled out as he came in the classroom.

Naruto and Maka looked skeptically at the newcomer.

A moment later, a girl with black hair in a ponytail a few years older than them walked in.

"Black Star, don't you think that you could have been a bit more subtle with that?" she asked.

Black Star laughed "I'm just showing how big of a star I am Tsubaki!"

Black Star and Tsubaki sat in the seats next to Naruto and Maka.

Black Star was sitting there with his feet propped on the desk laughing at something.

Naruto leaned over to Tsubaki "Are you his partner?"

Tsubaki nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, but how do you deal with him?" Naruto asked.

"Once you get to know him he's not so bad" Tsubaki answered.

Naruto shrugged "If you say so, my name's Naruto by the way"

Maka leaned over "I'm Maka, his partner"

Tsubaki smiled at them "I'm Tsubaki and my partner is Black Star"

Pretty soon Sid came in and class started.

(Konoha)

Stein had to again keep himself from dissecting random ninjas as he walked to the Hokage Tower.

Death had asked Stein to go to the Hokage again so that he could give him a report on how Naruto was doing.

Stein reached the tower and did the same as last time by completely ignoring the secretary and kicking the Hokage's door open again. He saw that the same three council members from last time were there again.

"You again!" Danzo shouted.

"Yeeees?" Stein asked while turning the screw in his head.

The three elders were about to order his arrest when Sarutobi interrupted.

"Do you have a message from Death?" he asked.

Stein strode over to the window again "He wants to tell you how Naruto has been doing in Death City"

He fogged the glass and called Death before standing off to the side with the three elders watching him like hawks.

Death soon appeared in the window "Hello again Sarutobi"

The Hokage bowed his head "Pleasure seeing you again Death"

"Now I know that you most likely want to know how Naruto is doing right?" Death asked.

Sarutobi nodded while the elders kept watching Stein.

"Well I can tell you that he is a very bright boy, unusually smart for his age. He has also found a friend who as far as I know, hasn't been much farther than twenty feet away from him" Sarutobi smiled, glad that Naruto had found a good friend.

"Kyuubi has also been helping him greatly" Death stated.

Sarutobi and the three council members looked at Death in shock.

"He can talk to the Kyuubi!" Koharu shouted.

"Yes he can. From what I know, he has developed a sort of respect for the fox" Death told them.

Homura stepped forward "He must be returned and the demon's seal strengthened to prevent the corruption of the last Namikaze!"

Death seemed to lose all friendliness while glaring at the three old councilmen. When he started speaking again it came out much darker "You three didn't seem to care about Naruto's well-being until AFTER you learned of his parentage! He WILL stay in Death City, and you WILL drop the subject of him returning to Konoha other than business or the exams"

Danzo got a smug look "What about your associate? He's-"

"Gone again" Death stated in his normal voice.

The four of them turned to see that Stein had yet again snuck off.

"Damnit, he's gone again" Danzo cursed.

Death turned toward Sarutobi "I won't be sending another report for some time, those three idiots might actually catch Stein. I might send him or another again in a few years"

Sarutobi nodded "I understand, thank you for telling me"

Death waved and disappeared.

Danzo turned to the Hokage "We must get the Namikaze heir back in Konoha!"

Sarutobi leveled a glare at the crippled war hawk "There will be no search or retrieval teams to find Naruto. I agree with Death that none of you cared of Naruto's health until you knew who his parents were. I don't want to hear anything more about this again"

The council members all left leaving the aged Hokage by himself. He looked toward his desk to see hundreds of papers saying that the civilians were sorry for what they did to the Namikaze heir.

Every single one was made after Naruto was driven out of the village.

He used a quick fire jutsu to burn the letters. Then he saw his original stack of paperwork.

'If only I could do the same to you' Sarutobi thought as he glared at the kage's nemesis.

(With Naruto and Maka)

It was lunch time and Naruto and Maka had found a tree to eat under.

Before Naruto started eating, he noticed that Black Star and Tsubaki were trying to find a place to eat. But everyone turned them away.

Naruto looked at Maka and she nodded, already knowing what he was going to ask.

He got up and walked over to them "If you guys want, you can eat with us"

Black Star puffed out his chest "So you want to eat with a star like me?"

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Yeah, sure"

Black Star started walking over while Tsubaki sent a thankful look toward Naruto.

After they sat down Black Star started to seem to inhale his lunch.

Tsubaki turned to Naruto and Maka "I don't think you said which one of you was the weapon and meister"

Before Naruto could answer Maka beat him to it "I'm the meister and Naruto is the weapon. What about you?"

"Black Star is the meister. I'm the weapon" Tsubaki answered.

"Do you know your weapon form?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki nodded "I have multiple forms, but my main one is a Kisangani"

"That's cool, I don't know my weapon form yet, but Spirit said that I am most likely a scythe" Naruto stated.

The four of them spent the rest of lunch talking a bit about themselves. When they asked Black Star about what he could do, he seemed to mellow slightly and said that since he had a large soul wavelength, he might be able to use soul contact in a few years.

A few minutes later they went back inside to continue class.

(Death Room)

Death was currently talking to Spirit about what he heard in his talk with the Hokage.

"It seems that now that the council knows of Naruto's lineage, they want him back desperately"

"Should we do something?" Spirit questioned.

"Why would we? They don't know where this city is, we shouldn't have to for a while at least" Death answered.

Spirit nodded "Are you going to tell Naruto?"

Death turned to the Death Scythe "I think it's time I did, could you get him and Maka for me?"

Spirit raised an eyebrow "Why Maka too?"

"Just in case he needs any emotional support, I purposely waited until he had a close enough friend to tell him for that reason" Death explained.

Spirit nodded "I think I understand that, I'll go get them"

Spirit was about to leave when Death called out "Oh, and don't get distracted with the school nurse again"

Spirit laughed nervously and left.

Spirit walked into Naruto and Maka's classroom "Lord Death wants to see Naruto and Maka"

Most of the kids looked at the Death Scythe in wonder while Naruto and Maka looked at him with neutral and confused looks.

Spirit offered to walk them there but they declined, saying that they knew where to go.

As they walked, they were wondering why Death wanted to see them.

"Why does Lord Death want to see us? It's only the first day" Maka asked.

Naruto thought about it and shrugged "We haven't done anything wrong, maybe he just wants to tell us something"

Maka shrugged as they got to the Death Room "We're about to find out"

They walked inside and went to where Death was waiting for them "Thank you for coming you two how was your first day?"

It was fine Lord Death, now what was it you wanted to see us about?" Naruto asked.

Death straightened a bit "I wanted to tell you a few things that you should know Naruto"

Naruto was a bit surprised "Then why is Maka here?"

"Some of the things I need to tell you are a bit… unsettling and may be difficult for you to handle. So I brought Maka here too for emotional support in case you needed it" Death explained.

Naruto looked at Maka who nodded, showing that she would be there if he needed her.

Naruto turned back toward Death "So what is it?"

Death seemed to shift a bit "First off, have you told her about the fuzz ball?"

Naruto could hear Kyuubi growl in his head at the name but ignored it. He slowly shook his head.

Death looked at them "Then you should tell her now, it would explain things better for her"

Maka looked back and forth confused "What are you talking about?"

Naruto turned to her "It's the reason I came here. I'm from a shinobi village in the Elemental Nations. I… wasn't exactly liked in my village"

Maka was about to ask when Death spoke "That is putting it very lightly"

Naruto nodded and turned back to Maka "You see, the day I was born a nine tailed demon fox called Kyuubi attacked my village. The leader, the Fourth Hokage, couldn't kill it so he did the next best thing. He sealed it into a newborn baby to hold its power and soul"

Naruto could see that Maka had put the pieces together "You mean that it was sealed in you?"

Naruto looked down and nodded slowly "Yes, and because of it, the whole village thought that I was the Kyuubi. They would overprice anything I bought, kicked me out of stores and school, and just try to make my life miserable"

Death picked up where he left off "It kept happening until two years ago, they decided to run him out of the village. He then came here and you know the rest"

Naruto was looking down, half expecting her to be scared of him or hate him.

However he didn't expect her to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"I know you're not a demon, you're just as human as everyone else and my best friend Naruto. Anyone that thinks differently is a complete moron" Maka said softly.

Naruto hugged her back, not believing what was happening.

Death let them have a moment before interrupting "Thank you for understanding Naruto's situation Maka. Now let's move on to the reason I called you here"

Naruto and Maka let go of each other and turned to Death.

Death turned toward Naruto and began "I contacted the Hokage of your old village after we first spoke to each other. I informed him that you were ok and that you wished to stay here"

Naruto nodded "Now, the part I talked about earlier is a bit tougher to explain. It's about your parents"

Naruto's eyes widened "My p-parents?"

Death nodded "The Hokage kept it a secret from everyone because of all of your father's enemies. But recently he revealed it and now the council of Konoha want you back"

Naruto tried to think of anyone who his father could have been to want him back so bad.

"I'll give you a hint" Death moved to the side to reveal his mirror "Take a good like at your hair and eyes"

Naruto looked and noticed that he did look familiar to someone else. A moment later his eyes widened again.

"My father is the Fourth Hokage"

Death nodded "The man who gave his life to seal the nine tailed fox into his only son, Minato Namikaze"

Naruto put a hand on his head "I don't believe this, I'm the son of the man everyone calls a hero, yet they treated me like trash"

Maka put a hand on his shoulder, Naruto sent her a grateful look and turned back toward Death.

"So I'm guessing that the council wants me back because I'm the last Namikaze?" Naruto guessed.

"That's what I think, however they won't be able to find this city. So you don't have to worry about them for awhile" Death explained.

"So who is my mother?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, she was from an old village called Whirlpool. I'm sorry but that's all I really know about her" Death told him.

Naruto nodded "It's alright"

"There is one last thing Naruto" Death stated.

Naruto and Maka continued listening.

"I told the Hokage that in your years Chunin Exams, I would send a few students to participate" Death explained.

Naruto seemed a bit nervous at hearing that. He felt Maka squeeze his shoulder before Death continued.

"Here's the thing, I said a few students, and I never said you specifically. It's your choice whether you go or not" Death stated.

Naruto considered it, he could go and see the people who actually cared about him in the village. Plus he could show how strong he will be then. He turned to Death and answered.

"I'll go to the exams, I can at least see a few people I know there"

Maka spoke up "And to show them what they lost"

Death nodded "Then it's settled, we can go through the details later. For now that is all I had to tell you so you're free to go"

Naruto and Maka bowed slightly and left.

They saw that their talk with Death took longer than they thought because class was over. They saw Tsubaki standing outside the class waving at them.

"So what did Lord Death need you for?" Tsubaki asked.

Naruto simply told her "He just needed to tell us something"

Tsubaki could tell that he wasn't telling the whole truth but reasoned that it was something personal and nodded.

"So why are you standing here?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki pointed to the two bags on the ground "I was waiting to give you your bags"

Naruto and Maka thanked her as they got their bags.

"Where's Black Star? Naruto asked, noticing that the loud boy wasn't present.

"I think he's outside" Tsubaki answered.

They got outside and heard Black Star yelling something, but couldn't make out what it was. They walked further and saw him standing on one of the three large spikes attached to the school.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked while sweat dropping.

Tsubaki sighed "He does this sometimes"

Before anyone else could comment, Black Star fell and landed in front of them.

He turned his head "Oh, there you guys are" he then got up as if the fall never happened.

The four of them said their goodbyes and went home.

That night, Naruto was in his room thinking about what Death told him.

"**Pretty big day huh?**" Kyuubi stated.

'Where have you been Kyuubi?'

"**I was sleeping, I did hear bone head's comment though**"

'So what do you think about the Fourth being my father?' Naruto asked.

"**Didn't meet him and I don't remember fighting him. But I do notice that they seal seemed fairly easy to change. He might have done that on purpose**"

Naruto shrugged 'Maybe he knew that you were being controlled'

"**It's possible**" Kyuubi got a smirk on his face "**So you're going to the Chunin Exams?**"

'Yeah, it could be entertaining'

"**I expect you to completely destroy the competition**"

Naruto smiled a bit 'Are you offering to train me?'

Kyuubi laughed "**Why yes I am, I want you to be able to use my chakra by those exams**"

Naruto laid down to go to sleep 'I won't let you down Kyuubi' with that he fell asleep'

Kyuubi got a look of pride on his face before he fell asleep too.

**XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater

I'm sorry for the long wait for the chapter, unforeseen problems kept me from updating as much as I wanted.  
>I have gotten plenty of positive feedback for this story and I thank you all for that.<br>This chapter will start off the beginning of the Soul Eater canon story and continue on.  
>Again, very sorry for the long wait.<p>

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>"**Kyuubi talking**"  
>"<em>Weapon talking<em>"

**XxX**

(7 years later)

In the streets of London a woman was walking along until she heard something behind her. She turned to see a disfigured creature with clawed hands.

A moment later, the creature ended her life.

The woman's soul came out which the creature proceeded to devour.

Another woman in a nearby alley screamed and ran, causing the monster to chase after her.

The monster caught up and pinned her. It was about to kill her when it heard someone walking and turned to see two people.

The woman used the chance to run.

"So that's the Kishin egg Jack the Ripper?" the male with the hood.

"Yeah, and our 99th Kishin egg" the female answered.

The male held out an arm which turned into a dark silver scythe blade "Then let's get him Maka"

Maka nodded as Naruto fully changed into his scythe form.

The scythe had a long, dark silver blade that was attached to the underside of an onyx colored fox head with the eyes enlarged with a pitch black staff.

The Kishin egg had enough waiting and charged at the two.

Maka grabbed the staff and moved out of the way.

The creature swung its mutated claws only for them to be blocked and the blunt end of the scythe to impact with the side of its face.

The monster raised its claw for another strike but Maka spun the scythe to block it.

The creature jumped up a building with Maka following close behind. The Kishin egg turned to attempt another attack only for Maka to slice it clean in half, causing the body to vanish and leave the egg behind.

Naruto switched back to his human form while grabbing the Kishin egg and eating it.

After he swallowed it he turned to Maka "And that is Kishin egg number 99"

Maka nodded "We should report in to Lord Death"

Naruto nodded in agreement and followed her up the steps.

They got to a store window where Maka breathed on the glass and wrote the number to call Death. A moment later, the glass flashed and the god of death appeared.

"Hiya you two, how is the soul collecting coming along" Death asked.

Maka stood a bit straighter "We just collected our 99th Kishin egg Lord Death"

Death clapped his hands together "That's good to hear. It seems you two have come a long way since I met you"

"I think you have said that before Lord Death" Naruto stated.

Death used a finger to, what they thought, to scratch his head "Have I? Well you did recently get new clothes"

Naruto was wearing a short black trench coat that went to the back of his knees and the collar went to halfway up to his neck with a white t-shirt and black pants. Maka was wearing a long black trench coat over her school uniform.

Naruto shrugged "I guess your right about that"

Death waved it off "Anyway, now that you have collected 99 kishin eggs, you need one witch soul to become a Death Scythe"

Naruto and Maka nodded "We know Lord Death"

Death leaned in a bit "Remember that the witch soul is crucial, if you two screw up, all of the souls you have collected will be confiscated"

The pair nodded in understanding.

Death was about to dismiss them when Spirit rushed in "Naruto! Don't even think of trying anything with Maka!"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Spirit, I have explained this to you before. I have not tried ANYTHING with Maka. I don't act like you do with women"

Spirit somehow seemed to lean forward enough to stretch the glass of the screen.

"Why haven't you tried anything with her!" Spirit yelled.

Naruto ignored him and turned to Maka "Is that glass bending physically possible?"

Maka stifled a laugh and shrugged. They always tried to find ways to mess with Spirit.

Spirit gained a noticeable tick mark and yelled "Naruto!"

"Reaper Chop!"

Spirit was now on the ground with an indention in his head.

"Why don't you just stay down for a bit?" Death suggested.

He then turned back toward the meister and weapon "Getting back on track, be careful when you confront a witch as many have lost their lives fighting one"

Before they could answer, they heard Spirit crying a bit too loudly. Death took out a hand with a noticeable tick mark on his face.

"Reaper Chop!"

Spirit now had two similar indentions in his head.

"Will you just shut up for a moment?" Death asked.

He yet again turned to the two "Well that's all I have to say so see ya later!"

Before Death vanished they heard two things.

"Maka!"

"REAPER CHOP!"

(The next day…Death City)

Naruto and Maka were at the library looking for any known witches in the area. They had been looking for hours and couldn't find any.

Maka sighed and lay on the floor "Why can't we find a witch that is near a place as been as Death City?"

Naruto was looking at reports that people had filed "I was thinking the same thing, so I'm looking for any people suspected of being witches. We would have to check and see if they really are, but it's better than nothing at least"

Maka stood up and peeked over his shoulder "What did you find?"

Naruto shifted so she could see "That a woman dressed a lot like a witch and some reports of the same woman using magic. The reports have a few sightings in a few areas. So all we have to do is find out where she is within that area"

Maka considered it and smiled "That makes perfect sense!"

Naruto looked at her and smiled also "Glad I could help" he then took out a city map "The reports are mostly about here, here, and here" he stated as he circled each area "All we have to do is to find her within this area, and confirm that she is in fact a witch" he finished while making a large circle around the smaller three.

Maka hugged Naruto from behind "You are a genius Naruto!"

Naruto blushed and scratched the top of his head "It was nothing"

Maka let go and picked up the map "So let's start looking then"

Naruto got up and followed her out.

(Later that day)

Naruto's guess was right and after some investigating they found the reported woman and confirmed she was a witch. They were also able to find out where she lived as well.

They were currently standing in front of a house that looked like a giant pumpkin.

"So this is where the witch lives?" Maka asked.

"I would be willing to bet on it, so what's the plan?" Naruto asked back.

"I say we try to sneak up on her and take her down before she knows that we are there" Maka offered.

Naruto was about to reply when Kyuubi cut in "**Might not be so easy, listen and you'll see why**"

Naruto did as Kyuubi suggested and heard running water.

"What did Kyuubi say?" Maka asked, having gotten used to Naruto and Kyuubi's conversations.

"There's running water nearby, so either there is some invisible river close by or the witch is taking a bath" Naruto responded.

Maka thought it over "Should we come back later?

Naruto reached into his coat and shook his head "She'll be off guard so it might make our job easier"

"**I bet you just want a peek**" Kyuubi teased.

'That is just you Kyuubi, I have a better idea'

Maka turned to Naruto to say something but saw him putting a make-shift blindfold over his eyes.

"We may be here to take her soul, but I do have some self-respect. You will just have to see for the both of us" Naruto answered her unspoken question as he finished tying the cloth on.

Maka smiled at his course of action "Alright then"

A few moments later they were behind the person they found out to be Blair the witch.

She was sitting in a heavy bubble bath with only her hat on and humming something. Maka saw in the mirror in the room that her eyes were closed.

Maka carefully moved the scythe blade so that it would be a one-hit kill.

Just as she pulled back, Blair moved under the water, causing Maka to cut the tip of her hat.

Maka froze instantly.

"_Maka, what's going on?_" Naruto whispered.

"I missed her and only cut the hat" Maka whispered back nervously.

Blair's head came out of the water and she saw the tip of her hat floating in front of her. She turned and saw Maka.

"So, why are you in my house?" the witch asked. She didn't sound angry at all.

Maka jumped back to get some space in between them "We came to take your soul witch"

Blair raised an eyebrow "Witch?"

"_Yeah, so that I can be a Death Scythe_" the scythe with what looked like a blindfold over the eyes stated.

Blair smiled a bit "So you have a weapon and human form?"

"_Why would you need to know?_" Naruto asked.

Blair leaned forward a bit "Wouldn't you want to be my weapon instead?"

"No, not really" Naruto answered casually.

Blair seemed a bit surprised at how he said that without hesitation "So you prefer her flat chest?"

Maka got a very noticeable tick mark at the comment.

"_Looks are too overrated, it's far better to know the person behind them_" Naruto answered.

His answer seemed to calm Maka down as she got ready for a fight.

"That's too bad" Blair stated as she jumped out of the tub and landed with clothes on somehow.

She wagged her finger in the air "Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!"

A blast hit Maka and Naruto directly.

(The next day)

"Alright, so trying to sneak up on her didn't work. What's plan B?" Naruto asked.

While Maka was thinking of a different tactic, Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Sexy witch at 12 o' clock**"

Naruto just assumed that he meant Blair and ducked behind a tree, pulling Maka with him.

"Maybe an ambush could work here" Naruto suggested.

Maka nodded and Naruto shifted into his scythe form.

"On 3. 1…2…3!" Maka shouted as she jumped out, preparing to slash Blair in half.

Only to see no one.

While Naruto and Maka were trying to figure out where she was, they heard something behind them.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin…"

They slowly turned to see Blair behind them.

"Halloween Cannon!"

(The next next day)

Naruto and Maka were sitting against a tree in the park, trying to figure out a way to beat Blair.

"We can't ever seem to take her by surprise and she has an advantage in that forest" Maka stated.

"We don't know the forest well, but we do know the city…" Naruto started.

"Where she goes to get what she needs!" Maka finished.

"I say that we wait at one of the places she goes to constantly and fight her in an area that gives us the advantage" Naruto offered.

Maka nodded and pulled out the map "She seems to go by this beauty shop and food market the most"

"So let's go and get her!" Naruto said as they stood up.

(Later that night)

Well, the plan worked and they had lasted longer than five seconds.

They were currently dodging pumpkin bombs from hitting them while Blair sat on a floating pumpkin.

"_Well, we're doing better this time_" Naruto offered.

"Yeah, but we can't get near her either" Maka stated.

"_Maybe a distraction and a sneak attack?" _Naruto offered.

"It could work, but what would the distraction be?" Maka asked.

"_I have an idea_" Naruto stated.

The fox part of the scythe bent toward Maka and he started whispering.

Blair saw this "What are you two doing?"

Maka nodded and ran toward Blair.

Blair sent a pumpkin bomb which Maka dodged and threw the scythe at her, but missing by a few feet.

Blair ignored it and turned back toward Maka.

'I hope this plan works' Maka thought.

Maka dived behind a building to avoid another bomb.

"What's wrong? He doesn't want to be your partner anymore?" Blair teased.

Maka ignored her and kept moving.

"Maybe he finally got tired of you" Blair continued.

Maka seemed to hesitate and a bomb went off next to her, knocking her back.

"Maybe he'll be my partner?" Blair wondered as he walked toward Maka until she was a few feet away.

"I wouldn't count on it" a voice behind her said.

Maka saw Naruto with one of his arms as a scythe blade around Blair, and holding the other out to her.

Maka nodded and grabbed his hand as he fully changed into his scythe form. Maka swung and slash Blair in half.

Her body disappeared and left behind a purple soul.

Naruto switched back and looked at Maka "Are you alright?"

Maka wiped a sleeve over her eyes "Yeah, I'm ok"

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "You know what she said wasn't true right? You're my partner and my best friend and the last thing I would do is abandon you" Naruto stated.

Maka kept her arm in front of her face to hide her blush at hearing him say that "Y-yeah"

Naruto smiled and turned toward the soul "So this is it, the last soul we need"

Maka nodded "After this, you'll become a Death Scythe"

Naruto took it and raised it like a glass "Well, here goes nothing"

He ate the soul and immediately power fluctuated off him as blades appeared on him…

Only for it all to stop.

They were trying to figure out what was wrong when a cat wearing a witch hat walked up to them.

They both froze "Please tell me that that's not what I think it is" Maka begged.

The cat scratched its ears and spoke in Blair's voice "I never said I was a witch. I'm just a cat with a lot of magic"

With a poof of smoke the cat was Blair but with a tail and cat ears "Cats have nine souls"

Naruto and Maka's faces lost all color "So that means, we only got a CAT soul?"

Maka's head dropped "That's not all"

Naruto remembered "All of the kishin eggs are confiscated too"

Naruto got the motorcycle that they used to get around out of the alley they put it in and got on with Maka.

"I'm the meister so I'll take responsibility for this" Maka stated.

Naruto shook his head "No, I did the research wrong so I'll take the blame"

Blair was following then and watching as they argued who would take the blame 'These two should be fun'

(The next day)

Naruto and Maka were in the Death Room reporting to Death about what happened.

"So you two beat her and, thinking she was a witch, ate her soul only to discover that she was a cat with magic? Death summed up.

Both of them nodded.

"I'm sorry, but as the rules state, all of the kishin eggs that you two have gathered have been confiscated" Death told them.

They both nodded again "We understand Lord Death"

"**I could have held on to some of those souls at least kid**" Kyuubi stated.

'It was my fault of what happened and I'm prepared to face the consequences' Naruto replied.

"Good answer Naruto" Death stated.

Naruto was surprised until he remembered that Death could hear Kyuubi.

Maka knew about that but wanted to know s she turned toward her fellow blonde.

"I'll tell you later" Naruto told her.

Death turned to his mirror "Now why don't we get off that topic and see how Black Star and Tsubaki's mission is going"

They saw Black Star and Tsubaki in the middle of a courtyard and there was maybe around one hundred kishin eggs around them.

They seemed to be talking to a long haired man with a katana.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

"It seems that Black Star wants to get past him and go after the witch in that building" Death responded.

Naruto figured it out "With around one hundred kishin eggs plus one witch soul all in the same area, he plans on making Tsubaki a Death Scythe in a single go"

Death nodded "That sounds about right, however he left before I could tell him about the witch"

"Which was?" Maka questioned.

"That she is still a young child and that man is her protector" Death answered.

Naruto and Maka's eyes widened. Even if she was a witch, she was a little kid!

"We have to get there and warn him!" Naruto said as they turned to leave.

"It's too far away, plus I think that Black Star will do what is right" Death told them.

Naruto and Maka looked at each other with worried looks before returning to watch.

They saw the man hit Black Star with the back of his sword after he ruined his own sneak attack.

After that, they saw Black Star pull of an impressive tactic which involved him and Tsubaki switching places and him using the soul contact from behind.

After a moment, a young witch flew down and tried to get Black Star to go away. They could see that he was tempted to take the easy pickings that were right there.

But instead they saw him turn around and collected all the kishin eggs into a bag and they left.

"Hmmm, it seems that Black Star isn't taking the easy way" Death mused.

Naruto smiled "Black Star wouldn't want it easy or given to him, he would want it to be able to be gained and earn it himself"

Maka smiled too "He's right, he wouldn't go the easy way out. He would prefer to take on challenges to get his rewards"

Death nodded "True, even though he is a little bit too energetic"

"Yeah, he can get a bit too excited and eccentric on certain things" Naruto replied.

"Well, why don't you two head off while I wait for Black Star and Tsubaki?" Death offered.

They nodded and left.

Death turned back to his mirror "I should see if Stein is willing to do an extra credit class"

**XxX**

And there's chapter 4!  
>We are now in the Soul Eater storyline, I won't be doing Death the Kid's prologue.<br>Instead I will be going to Episode 4 in the next chapter.  
>Till then, see ya later!<p> 


End file.
